


Crimson

by Mokachiamozia



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokachiamozia/pseuds/Mokachiamozia
Summary: I’ll love you until all I see is red.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo this is my first fanfic! Ignore any typos haha. Btw some facts about me: I like bts and bnha (I mainly write fanfics for these two fandoms), I’m a girl and I’m 13.  
> Insta: Mochachiamozia_

Your presence is always driving me to insanity, yet it’s what’s keeping me sane and grounded. Whenever I see your mismatched eyes my entire body falls back to the ground. If I’m lucky I’d catch you smiling, something that’s so special and rare to see, your eyes would crinkle and I’d see millions of galaxies in your orbs.

My love, I promise you that I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happier, even if it’s just a portion of euphoria. I’d put my blood, sweat and tears just to satisfy you. Aeons and aeons of divinity wouldn’t worth as much as a second of your laugh. Even if you won’t thank me, the awareness that I’ve done something for you will feed the beast of my undying love for you.

Love, the distance between us doesn’t matter. With my eyes closed, I can trace every inches of your face with my memory. When it comes to you, my eyes are horoscopic . Every single detail of you will remain in my mind forever. Your imperfections are not unknown to me, but don’t resent these flaws: these are part of millions of reasons I am attracted to you.

Tell me, when will you realize my love for you? Are you already aware of my obvious obsession, and to you, this is just a game? Sugar, I do not mind being toyed like a puppet by you. 

You’re doing it again— you’re staring at me in that same way you always do, that cold piercing gaze. Where are the stars I previously saw? Are they shadowed by the storm of your cold emotions? To me it’s fine, stare at me forever like this. I’ll drink the wine of your disgust towards me like the finest of meals I have yet tasted. Anything you’ll give me, I’ll take gladly it.

I’ll give, give, give, give it to you all. 

Now give, give, give, give it to me back.

Your name is repeated like an insane mantra in my head. Shut up , noisy nothings.

Honey, I’m choking on air. The petals down my throat are growing more and more beautiful, a deadly sign of my love for you. The petals are getting redder, crimson like my blood. The color is everywhere, until it’s all I can see.

Accept it, love , this bouquet of flower. I am aware that red isn’t your favorite color but it’s all I could find, down in my throat. These flowers are special, they won’t die, just like my love. After I’ll be one with the ashes, it’ll only be then that the petal disappear. Keep it, keep it.

What? Why? I beg you to tell me . Why won’t you accept it? Why won’t you accept my adoration? When will you stop this game, and toying with my life? Love, stop it.

I’m feeling it again, this itch down my throat. The fact that I can’t stop the roots growing out of my throat is frustrating me. I’m afraid this time I can’t stop it anymore.

The sky is so beautiful this afternoon, it’s all I can see right now. The petals filling my vision, I feel like a princess falling from my castle. Will you be my prince, just this last time? Or will you, honey, be able to catch me before it’s too late?

Don’t do that, my love. Your pity is feeding the beast again, it’s growing stronger, and I’m growing weaker. I’m happy, to think that you’ll be last thing i see before everything turns dark. I promise you that I’ll stay by your side forever now, a promise you can’t unseal. I’m selfish but that’s all you can expect after ignoring me.

Warm, it’s not cold anymore. Your body heat is warming up what’s left of my existence. This fall feels like forever. The roots doesn’t hurt anymore, instead of the pain, a sore numb is remaining.

When we hit the ground, I don’t feel a single thing. You warmth has fully taken over my body, it’s lulling me to a slumber in which I don’t want to ever wake up to.

The frost on your cheek, i want to feel it so much. Yet, my hand can’t move. It’s getting wet— the frost isn’t, it’s your year. Why? Why are you crying, when I’m feeling so happy?

The mantra of nothings invade my ears, it’s a slow melody I do not want to get rid of. Your voice murmuring sweet nothings into my ears, oh how much I want to cling onto those reassurances.

Everything stops— 

My love.


End file.
